I Give, You Take
by Himiko Taragame
Summary: Kagome is angry at Inuyasha for his supposed lies. Songfic to 'I Give, You Take' by Maria.


**I Give, You Take**  
  
Himiko: Chances are you probably have never heard this song before. I have. It's my favorite song. It goes well with Inuyasha, which I don't own, by the way. I also don't own the song 'I Give, You Take' by Maria. This is mostly Kagome's POV.  
  
Kagome Higurashi lay on her bed, covered in a pink comforter with white ruffles on the end. On her bedroom floor was a boy, with silver hair, and dog ears of the same color. He wore a red kimono-style garb and had golden eyes. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha.." Inuyasha's ears perked. "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
*******************************  
  
If you cut, I will bleed,  
  
bring me down to my knees  
  
make me feel what I am is never good enough  
  
can you help me understand  
  
thought I made you a better man  
  
Guess somehow another way  
  
things just change  
  
*******************************************  
  
"What you did back there...I can't believe you." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a large cut on her wrist, given to her by Inuyasha. "I don't think you were trying to protect me. I think you were after my shards of the Shikon Jewel. What is it with you? I thought I had changed you! I guess I was wrong."  
  
*****************************************  
  
It seems just like   
  
a distant memory  
  
that you used to  
  
be good for me  
  
but baby now it's clear  
  
*************************************  
  
"I remember that you ran toward that guy...but you were aimed for my hand, and you barely missed. I see what it's all about now."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I give, you take  
  
somehow it's gonna break  
  
I pray for the strength  
  
I hate to say  
  
I know we can't go on this way  
  
I give, you take  
  
I know we're gonna break  
  
it hurts my soul  
  
I hate to say we can't go on this way  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kagome broke into tears. "Inuyasha, how could you?" She clutched his red coat tightly. "It just can't go on like this!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
With your words  
  
you pull me in  
  
I always lose I just can't win  
  
and though I see my heart is blind  
  
it gives in every time  
  
you've got me on constant repeat  
  
I need a cure or a remedy  
  
'cause if I stay there won't be  
  
nothing left for me  
  
****************************************************  
  
"You always say you love me...but now I wonder if you really mean that. Because of that, I say that I love you, but I guess it's because I thought it was true. But I've got to stop falling for your little trick!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
It seems just like  
  
a distant memory  
  
that you used to  
  
be good for me  
  
but now it's clear  
  
********************************************  
  
"I thought you loved me. I thought you really loved me. I guess...it was all a lie. One big fat LIE!" She pushed Inuyasha into a bookcase. Then she stood up.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I give, you take  
  
somehow it's gonna break  
  
I pray for the strength  
  
I hate to say  
  
I know we can't go on this way  
  
I give, you take  
  
I know we're gonna break  
  
it hurts my soul  
  
I hate to say we can't go on this way  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo was right! You're a liar and a traitor! I bet this all has to do with her, dosen't it?" Inuyasha backed into the bookcase Kagome pushed him into.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Now there's nothing left for us to say  
  
and only bitterness remains  
  
what we have is like a house of cards  
  
and it's falling apart  
  
now it's impossible to get it back  
  
with the bridges that you've burned  
  
I guess it's time to walk away  
  
'cause now it's so clear  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Kagome, I--" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "No. Not another word. Inuyasha, our bond is weak, and there's nothing we can do. I guess it's time to let go." The half-demon's golden eyes welled up with tears.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I give, you take  
  
somehow it's gonna break  
  
I pray for the strength  
  
I hate to say  
  
I know we can't go on this way  
  
I give, you take  
  
I know we're gonna break  
  
it hurts my soul  
  
I hate to say we can't go on this way  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Good-bye, Inuyasha. I never want to see you again."  
  
******************************************  
  
I hate to say we can't go on this way...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Himiko: Definitely not my best work. But the song is so sad, you have to hear it. 


End file.
